1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural seeders, and particularly to seed metering devices and seed disks for agricultural seeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are several styles of seed meters used on agriculture equipment manufactured today. Efforts have been made to obtain uniform seed spacing out of the meter, which is intended to give uniform plant-to-plant spacing in the field in order to maximize yields. To get perfect plant spacing, each seed has to be singulated and then released from the meter into a seed tube at a precise, repeatable time and trajectory.
There is a need in the industry for an improved seed metering device to improve seed spacing in an agricultural seeder.